List of Resident Evil film characters
This list of Resident Evil characters includes major characters that were introduced in the Resident Evil series of live-action horror films. The characters are described, below, using in-universe tone. Alice Alice (portrayed by Milla Jovovich) is the protagonist of the Resident Evil film series. The plot of each film generally revolves around her struggle with the Umbrella Corporation. Alice also appears in the film's novelizations which go into greater detail of her backstory In the first film, Resident Evil, Alice is depicted as suffering from amnesia, gradually realizing her abilities as a highly trained private security operative. In Resident Evil: Apocalypse and Resident Evil: Extinction, her character is represented as "a supremely efficient killing machine" and bio-weapon. Alice is an "iconic figure and is closely associated with the series," becoming more skilled and rugged throughout the series. Alice's superhuman abilities, as well as the use of various styles of martial arts and gunplay make her something of a superhero character. For example, in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, after her exposure to the T-virus, she displays psychic powers akin to those of Alexia Ashford. In Extinction, her powers are even more developed - she displays even greater control over her telekinesis (although she experiences blackouts and massive headaches if she pushes her powers too far). In Resident Evil: Afterlife, Alice's superhuman abilities have been taken away by Albert Wesker, who injected her with a serum that disabled her T-virus cells; however, at the end of Resident Evil: Retribution, Wesker injects her with the T-Virus and restores her powers, saying that Alice and her powers are the last, best hope for humanity. Alice is an original character created for the films, although writer Paul W. S. Anderson noted that Alice was based on the strong women in the Resident Evil games. Anderson initially toyed with the idea of the film being an allegory to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but the idea was not followed through completely. Despite this, the film contains various references to the work, which included Alice's name.Resident Evil DVD audio commentary with Paul W.S. Anderson, Jeremy Bolt, Milla Jovovich and Michelle Rodriguez Although the name Alice was given as the character's name prior to Resident Evil's release and is listed in the credits, her name is not actually spoken until the second film, Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Rain Ocampo Rain Ocampo (played by Michelle Rodriguez) is introduced in the first Resident Evil film, in which she works for the Umbrella Corporation's commando force. During the outbreak in The Hive, Rain and the other operatives are sent down to shut the Red Queen down and contain the infection. During The Hive incident, Rain and Alice become very close. Rain dies just moments before they reach safety. Several clones of Rain Ocampo are introduced in Resident Evil: Retribution, including a "Good Rain", created as a test subject for the Umbrella Corporation's live tests on the human response to viral outbreaks, and a "Bad Rain", who works for Jill Valentine. Good Rain, along with a little girl named Becky who is the daughter of an Alice clone, survives a test scenario of the T-virus in a suburban situation. Good Rain is killed when a Licker throws her into a pillar, breaking her neck. Bad Rain helps fight against Alice and her allies and injects herself with the Las Plagas parasite, making her super-strong and invincible. Bad Rain kills Luther West and nearly kills Alice before Alice shoots out the ice under her feet, dropping her into an ocean full of Las Plagas zombies who devour her. Matt Addison Matt Addison (played by Eric Mabius) and Matt/Nemesis (played by Matthew G. Taylor) appears in Resident Evil and Resident Evil: Apocalypse. He is a CIA agent posing as a newly transferred Raccoon City Police Officer, who has sent his sister to work Umbrella Corporation to steal some information to expose Umbrella for illegal activity. When the T-virus is released at the Umbrella "Hive", the red queen seals the Hive, killing everyone inside, including Matt's sister. Matt is arrested by a group of umbrella operatives, led by Rain. Along with Alice, he is then taken to the hive where they are met by a horde of zombies. Matt and Alice are separated and Matt comes across his zombified sister. Alice saves Matt's life, but he later becomes infected when they are attacked by a Licker. Rain and Kaplan are fatally wounded, and Matt begins to mutate. Alice is preparing to give him the anti-virus when the mansion door bursts open and a group of Umbrella scientists take Matt. He is then put into to the "Nemesis Program". In Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Matt has been transformed into the mutation "Nemesis T-Type", programed to eradicate all remaining STARS operatives. He tracks Alice down and they are forced to fight to the death. Alice realizes Nemesis is Matt and refuses to kill him. Nemesis joins forces with Alice and they defend themselves from a helicopter, sent by the Umbrella forces to kill them. However in the ensuing battle, Nemesis (Matt) is crushed under wreckage and presumed dead. Becky Becky (played by Aryana Engineer) is a clone of a young deaf girl, residing in the "Suburban Raccoon City" environment of the Umbrella Prime facility. In Resident Evil: Retribution, she is first introduced as the deaf "daughter" of a clone of Alice and her "husband" Todd, a clone of Carlos Olivera. They are having breakfast at the table in their house when Todd is suddenly attacked by a Majini undead in their home. "Alice" takes Becky and escapes outside, where they hitch a ride with a clone of Rain Ocampo only to be T-boned by an oncoming tanker only several feet away from Becky's school. The two escape the wreckage of Rain's car and make it back home, where they hide in Becky's closet. "Alice" sacrifices herself and manages to kill one such undead, only to be killed by her now-undead husband. When the real Alice arrives with Ada Wong, Becky mistakes her for her mother, prompting Alice to take on the role despite Ada's objections. They are confronted by Jill Valentine and her soldiers, including "evil" clones of Rain, One, and even Carlos, whom Becky mistakes for her father. Alice surrenders to the group to ensure Becky's safety, but Ada instigates a shootout with the group, allowing Alice and Becky to escape into the subway station in the "Moscow" environment. There, they meet up with the "good" Rain, and Alice leaves Becky with her to assist Leon S. Kennedy's strike team, whom she was supposed to have met up with earlier. They reunite with Rain and Becky in the subway station and arrive at the elevator to the surface. The power is cut by the Red Queen, and the Uber-Licker from the Moscow environment captures Becky and kills "good" Rain in the process. Despite Leon's objections, Alice goes to rescue her; afterwards, the two arrive in the clone development chamber of the facility. Upon seeing multiple clones of themselves, Becky arrives at the realization that the woman she is with is not her mother. Alice reassures the girl, and the two escape as Alice's grenades destroy the chamber and the monster; they escape through the vents and manage to reunite with Leon and Luther at the elevator. After a battle with the Las Plagas-enhanced "evil" Rain, Alice awakens in a helicopter with a relieved Becky kneeling over her. Becky is last seen in the fortified White House with Alice, Ada, Jill, and Leon as Alice is ushered into the Oval Office to meet up with Wesker. Her fate is left unknown. K-Mart K-Mart (played by Spencer Locke) is a young woman in Claire Redfield's convoy. In Resident Evil: Extinction, K-Mart explains that she changed her name after Claire and the others had found her in a Kmart store. She states she did not like her name and decided to change it because all those she knew from before the outbreak were dead. In the novel, her name is revealed, by Carlos and confirmed by K-Mart, to be Dahlia. During the events of the film, K-Mart is shown riding in the vehicle with Claire, whom Locke says she has a big sister relationship with. K-Mart is also close with Carlos Olivera (in the novelization and in the film's deleted scene, it is stated she has a crush on him) and Mikey as she is clearly distraught at both of their deaths. K-Mart bonds with Alice as well, giving her a bracelet and in the beginning of the film, explaining her name. Locke describes this as more of a mother-daughter relationship and that K-Mart "definitely looks up to Alice in this movie a lot." K-Mart survives through most of the film by hiding in the vehicles, although she does kill a few zombies. In a zombie attack, she is nearly killed by L.J. who has turned into a zombie himself, but is saved by Carlos. At the end, she is one of the few who survive long enough to depart in a helicopter piloted by Claire on the way to Alaska. In Resident Evil: Afterlife, K-Mart has been captured by the Umbrella Corporation as part of its Arcadia trap where she has been captured to be experimented upon. She is rescued by Alice, Claire and Chris Redfield, but is at first too out of it to do anything. After recovering, she aids Alice in battle, knocking out Bennett and tossing Alice her shotgun, allowing Alice to (temporarily) defeat Wesker with a shot to the head. K-Mart later stands on deck with the other survivors and watches as the Umbrella Corporation choppers appear. Red Queen and White Queen ]] '']] The Red Queen (played by Michaela Dicker) and White Queen (played by Madeline Carroll) are characters of the ''Resident Evil film series. They are both state-of-the-art holographic representations of artificial intelligence supercomputers serving to protect different facilities of the Umbrella Corporation. Both AI names are referencing major characters from the novel Through the Looking-Glass, with the decidedly more deadly Hive AI representing the antagonistic Red Queen,Rikke Schubart, Super bitches and action babes: the female hero in popular cinema, 1970-2006 (McFarland & Co., 2007), 340. and the more helpful AI that appears in Resident Evil: Extinction representing the protagonistic White Queen. The Red Queen was created by the director Paul W. S. Anderson as an homage to 2001: A Space Odyssey's HAL 9000. The Red Queen's name itself is a reference to the Red Queen principle while her holographic avatar was modeled after Angela Ashford, daughter of Dr. Charles Ashford, the head programmer. She was designed to monitor the underground Hive laboratory complex, her system also expanding through the Spencer Mansion. In the film, the Red Queen activated her primary and secondary defenses when she detected a sudden leak of the T-virus, responding by sealing the Hive entrances and locking in all of the Umbrella researchers, then eradicating them, and releasing a gas in the mansion above that leaves Alice unconscious and without memory. When a U.B.C.S. commando team sent by Umbrella arrives at the Hive to investigate, the Red Queen detects their approach and her defense systems go online once again, killing most of the team members. Alice and the survivors disable her main circuit breakers in order to prevent her from rebooting. After being threatened by the team, the Red Queen is forced to show the team a way out of the Hive. The Red Queen isn't heard from again until later in the film, when the only remaining survivors are trapped in a locked laboratory and she demands the infected Rain to be killed. The Red Queen is then permanently disabled by Kaplan when she refuses to open the door and let them out; the lines that the Red Queen spoke when Kaplan tried to disable her were played in "Kill Yourself", a rap song made by rapper Timbaland. The Red Queen had not appeared in the Resident Evil video games previously, but in 2007 she appeared in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles voiced by Tara Platt. Her character appears as a database computer which provides information relating to the Arklay Incident and T-virus development. In the game's chapter "The Umbrella's End", the T-A.L.O.S. (Tyrant Armored Lethal Organic System) was monitored and controlled by the Red Queen, which "is the code name for the AI defense system developed by Umbrella", with an unrestricted access to the entire Umbrella network. It is self-aware and can take these measures based on its own judgment. At the end of the game, Wesker manages to procure all the data the Red Queen possessed for himself, and has it permanently erase itself and deactivate.Damien Waples, "Red Queen Notes," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide(Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 138. In Resident Evil: Extinction, Alice encounters another holographic AI computer called the White Queen. The White Queen is also modeled after a young girl, but it is never mentioned if the appearance is based on another character. The White Queen is a later version of the Red Queen that holds a counterpart position for the Umbrella facility in Las Vegas, Nevada. Unlike The Red Queen, The White Queen has further advanced holographic technology and has a more convincing appearance of a child in comparison to the semi-translucent Red Queen hologram. The White Queen helps Alice, saying that, like the original Red Queen, her purpose is to protect human life. She however defends the actions of the Red Queen, citing that the Red Queen had done what was necessary at the time. The White Queen reveals to Alice the cure for the T-virus and offers to help her create it, but Alice must first kill Dr. Isaacs. The White Queen was originally planned to appear in Resident Evil, however, she was cut from the final screenplay. In the screenplay, her character was brought online by Umbrella to shut down the Red Queen after residents of the Hive were gassed to death. See also *[[List of Resident Evil characters|List of Resident Evil game characters]] References *